


The Third Night of Hannukah

by Mimozka



Series: Olicity Hannukah 2015 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Hannukah, third night of hannukah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/pseuds/Mimozka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna joins Oliver and Felicity for the celebration of the third night of Hannukah and Oliver surprises the Smoak women with a very thoughtful gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Night of Hannukah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosieTwiggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTwiggs/gifts).



                                                                                   

* * *

 

Donna Smoak joins them just in time to light the candles for the third night of Hannukah. Her flight had been late and had it not taken off when it did, Felicity would have sent her private jet to get her mother from Vegas. 

On the third night Felicity stepped back from the Hannukiah and let her mother do the honors of lighting the candles. It’s been so long since they had celebrated Hannukah together…

As they watch her mother murmur blessings while slowly lighting one candle after another, Felicity is hit by a wave of nostalgia. Suddenly she feels like she’s nine again and she’s repeating the blessings after her mother and has her small hand wrapped around Donna’s, because the wax is hot and it burns when it drips down on her palm.

Only Oliver’s warm hand in hers is a very stark reminder that she is not nine anymore. She’s twenty-six and her life is so much better now. Her eyes flicker from her mother to her boyfriend - the two people most precious to her in this world - and she finds herself doing something she rarely does: she looks up at the ceiling and murmurs a silent prayer of thanks for having these two people in her life.

The candles are lit and Donna steps away from the windowsill and walks straight towards Felicity.

“That was beautiful, Mom.”Felicity says, embracing her mother. “I’ve missed celebrating Hannukah with you. I didn’t even realise how much until just now.”

She can practically feel her mother tearing up. “I’ve missed this, too.”she whispers against Felicity’s shoulder and her arms squeeze just a bit tighter around her daughter.

They pull back soon enough and Donna laughs through her tears as she turns to face Oliver.

“Felicity tells me you can make latkes that rival my mother’s” she smiles at him widely and takes his hand in his.

“You’ll have to be the judge of that.”Oliver offers her a bright grin in return.

Each Smoak woman grabs one hand of Oliver’s and they practically drag him into the dinning room.

“I’m telling you, Mom, I’ll have to live in the gym for a month because of how much he’s feeding me this week.” Felicity complained good-naturedly to Donna.

“Oh I’m sure you and Oliver could figure out some  _other_ arrangement for exercise,” Donna winks at her daughter and nudges her side playfully.

Felicity splutters in shock at her mother’s less than subtle suggestion. Oliver shakes his head and smiles at Felicity’s embarrassed exclamation of “Mom!”.

Once they are seated at the table, both Felicity and Donna notice the two deep blue envelopes sitting on top of their empty plates with their names on them in white ink”

“What’s this?” Donna asks curiously, her fingers running over the expensive looking envelope.

“Oliver has decided that he’s going to give me gifts for every night of Hannukah even though I told him he didn’t need to.” Felicity explained.

“I want to,” Oliver shrugged.

Donna beamed at him from her seat.

“Open them.” Oliver said,  with just a hint of nervousness in his voice.

They did. And if Oliver ever had doubts as to the two of them being related, which he hadn’t, then their identical shocked expressions would have definitely told him that Donna and Felicity do share the same blood.

“Oliver!” Donna gasped “That’s…”

“Two open-date, two-way, first class, tickets to Israel, yes.” Oliver supplied for her with a small smile.

“Hon,” Felicity whispered, looking up at him.

“You said you’ve never been and I know that it would mean a lot for you to visit. I thought who better to come with you than your mother?!” Oliver hurried to explain.

“You’ll be joining us, though.” Donna stated.

“No, not this time. This is for the two of you. A mother/daughter trip. We can go another time again and then I’ll join you. But I believe that this will be a very emotional trip for you and you should be together.” 

There was a complete beat of silence after which Oliver found himself engulfed in what could only be described as a Smoak sandwich. 

There was no place else he’d rather be.


End file.
